prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguya Fuyuki
is a minor character who appears in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. He is the father of Kaguya Madoka. Appearance Fuyuki has short dark blue hair. He usually wears a black suit with a blue tie. A pair of thin-framed glasses are mostly seen on his face. Personality Fuyuki is a very stern and serious man. He believes that sympathizing with aliens is not allowed and that the Kaguya family does not hide secrets from each other. He is extremely strict on his daughter, saying that "Mistakes are unforgivable in the Kaguya household." According to Madoka's flashback, Fuyuki seems to be an expert in auction biddings. His discrimination and prejudice against aliens is shown more in episode 40, using false claims during his investigation so that others will be afraid of aliens. Even when he has been proven wrong, he still will not admit his own actions. Etymology - comes from the kanji, 香り, which means "fragrance" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%A6%99.html, means "eternity" or "forever" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E4%B9%85#Japanese, while means "arrow"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%9F%A2.html. - means "winter", while means "noble".https://www.behindthename.com/name/fuyuki/submitted History In episode 5, Fuyuki is having breakfast with his wife, Kaguya Mitsuka, and his daughter, Kaguya Madoka. He receives a phone call and announces that he will leave soon. His wife is upset and asks why and then he tells her that an alien sighting was reported. In episode 9, Fuyuki is seen at the top of a staircase when Madoka returns home. He walks down the stairs and speaks to Madoka. He brings up the rocket and that causes Madoka to have a flashback of the rocket taking off. He walks out the door and leaves a sad Madoka behind. In episode 10, he witnesses the Cures' rocket both launch and land while he is searching for alien life forms alongside his team. In episode 11, he gets attacked by the Nottoriga and happens to have passed out. After he wakes up, he is unaware that Prunce has protected him when he has fainted, only to have met her daughter and her friends as well as Abraham. In episode 12, he offers his help to Hikaru and co when Abraham is going to film, and informs them that the incident of discovering a landing rocket (which happened in episode 10) has startled the Prime Minister of Japan, as the Prime Minister himself only allowed Abraham to shoot as a means to keep the alliance of Japan and the USA stable and is oblivious to Abraham's real identity being an alien. In episode 16, Fuyuki and Mitsuka attend as an audience to watch Madoka's archery match. In episode 39, with the photos from the town residents, he discovers the alien identities of Prunce, Fuwa, Yuni and Hagoromo Lala. In episode 40, he carries on his investigation of aliens and interrogates Himenojou Sakurako about Lala to declare his false claims of potential alien abduction, leading to the class fearing Lala. However, his plan ultimately fails after the class stands up to him. Also, during the incident, he has his heart darkened by Kappard and turns into a bow and arrow, until the Cures defeat Kappard. In episode 41, he has lost authority over his alien investigation. When confronted by Madoka, he informs her that he is simply obeying his bosses' instructions to deny his mistakes, and firmly insists that she can still rely on him. Upon realizing that Madoka has learned to make decisions independently and turned down his plan for sending her overseas, Fuyuki tries to stop her believing that she has made a mistake but soon discovers that he has been too authoritative to his daughter as he notices his family photo. His wife Mitsuka later appears and tells him that Madoka has chosen the right choice and isn't wrong at all, which he learns to accept. In episode 49, he has become the newest Prime Minister in Japan. Relationships *'Kaguya Mitsuka' - His wife. *'Kaguya Madoka' - His daughter, who is sometimes under stress because of his high expectations. Gallery References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure